Do it Yourself
by Saru86
Summary: You want something done? You better do it yourself. That's what Kakashi learns in this. Shikamaru/Kakashi (yepp, in that order), AU, romance, Yaoi, long time relationship, fluff, smut - M for a reason!


You Want it Done

**Do it Yourself**

_A Shika/Kaka fanfic_

* * *

It had been a hard day once again and Kakashi couldn't think of anything more appealing than coming home and embracing the person waiting there for him. Olive skin, dark brown hair, warm, almond shaped eyes – heaven in human form.

Entering the living room, he scratched his belly; he'd gained quite some pounds, if the paunch protruding from his former firm midriff was anything to go by. Well, who cared anyway? His other hand, the one that wasn't busy with picking at some left over sauce on his (formerly) white wife beater, scratched his butt. A lout belch accompanied his shout of "I'm home!"

"Oh, darling, is that you I hear in the living room?" a familiar voice in an unfamiliar high pitch answered and his human shaped heaven emerged from the door to the kitchen.

"Well yes, it- are you wearing an apron?!" Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why yes, darling, I'm baking!" the other person answered, looking bewildered. "Don't you like it? You said you like my baking!"

"I… I do, but-… Oh my God, are those _breasts_?!"

"Kakashi, darling, aren't you feeling well? Are you sick?"

* * *

Kakashi awoke with a scream, tangled in sweat soaked sheets and shivering.

A warm hand on his forehead soothed him and after a few moments of confusion he could hear someone whispering calming words. "Shhh, it's fine. Calm down, okay?"

Kakashi threw himself around to face the person lying in bed with him, but he had closed his eyes when he did so. The voice he'd heard had been the familiar pitch, hinting at a pair of nicely shaped balls between even nicer shaped strong thighs, but Kakashi had to know. Hands roamed the warm body, seemingly searching for something, and when they finally found the smooth plain of Shikamaru's chest, soothingly lacking of any breasts, Kakashi finally let out a breath he'd been holding for the past minutes.

"Thank God, you're a man!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle next to his lover, gripping his face with both hands now and letting their eyebrows rest against each other. "Thank God you are too," he whispered, scooting closer to Kakashi's heat.

"You don't know what you're talking about until you've seen me wearing an apron. And breasts." Kakashi was still somewhat rattled from the dream he had just lived through.

"'Kashi, you're talking nonsense," Shikamaru breathed, pressing his body against the other man's. "No breasts, no aprons, just you and me. And skin on skin. With nothing in between."

That was a lie. There _was_ something between them; Shikamaru's erection made sure the press of their bodies against each other gained a sensual, almost sinful quality. He simply couldn't help himself – the sight of Kakashi next to him, panting, sweating, naked and flustered did _things _to his libido. And usually they'd be kissing heatedly by now, rubbing their erections together like there was no tomorrow, but rubbing against something was difficult when there was only one part willing to do the rubbing. Kakashi wasn't hard.

"Kakashi?" A hint of worry laced through Shikamaru's voice.

"It's fine, Shika. I'm sorry, but… Whew, I- I'm really happy you are you! Just, ehm, just not now, okay?" This was embarrassing! He had his lover rubbing his cock against him, willing and whispering all the right words, and yet he couldn't get hard. Was he getting old? Was it true a man only could have so much orgasms until the penis refused to do his job?

Shikamaru's thoughts were different. He didn't doubt Kakashi's ability to get an erection; hell, there wasn't anyone on this planet who knew Kakashi's talents in the bedroom better than Shikamaru did, and yet here he lay, Kakashi in his arms and obviously troubled over something.

The olive skinned man rolled off his lover and propped his upper body against the headboard of their bed, dragging Kakashi's bone(r)less body with him. Then he pressed his head against his chest and started playing with the white hair tickling his chin.

"Tell me about your dream, hon." And Kakashi did, interrupted by Shikamaru's laughter and his own giggling fits, as soon as the initial horror was overcome.

* * *

Kakashi had had a hard day at work, with people being their stupid selves, all complaining to him, whining and sobbing about how their house wasn't like they wanted it, how the roofs were leaky or the basements were way too far down. They were basements, they were _supposed_ to be under the house!

Behind him, the door fell into the lock with a low click and Kakashi sank back against the dark wood, letting out a heartfelt sigh. 'Home, sweet home!', he thought to himself, slowly stripping off his jacket and shoes, everything left unceremoniously where it fell.

"I'm ho-" He stopped midsentence, coughed, and shuddered visibly. Instead of finishing his call he strode over to the bedroom to change into his dark blue sweatpants and a soft, worn-out shirt. It was his favorite, and it once had belonged to Shikamaru before Kakashi had laid his claim on it.

Opening the door to the dimly lit bedroom he remained in the doorway, taking in the tousled bed sheets, the open doors of their wardrobe, the always half full hamper. The door to the small bathroom stood open, too, letting light filter into the semidarkness of the room Kakashi stood in. Shikamaru always left the light on, he just couldn't be bothered to shut it off as soon as he left a room. Cleaning up or doing the laundry were things the brunet found way too troublesome, too, and more often than not Kakashi found himself going commando, simply because there wasn't any fresh underwear to wear that day.

It was infuriating to no end; infuriating, unprofessional, uncomfortable and oh so _kinky_. Mainly kinky. And hot. And probably the most important reason Kakashi didn't throw a fit whenever an empty shelf greeted him with absent undies.

Most people thought their relationship one of the short lived sort at first. Kakashi was a tidy person, always had been, and he always knew where things were and where to put them after use.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, lived into the day, grabbing what was in close proximity and using it, no matter its original purpose. That's why Kakashi once had seen him "towel" his hair dry with one of his sweatpants… The memory made Kakashi smile fondly, what quickly evolved into a full out leer when he remembered what they'd used the pants for after they'd been misused.

But it weren't only the indecent things they'd done that made him get lost in memories. Smiling Kakashi remembered how he'd gotten to know the lazy Nara.

* * *

"Mr. Hatake, I need you to have a look at these construction plans. I need this wall gone."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gatou, but the building needs this wall to stand."

"I don't care what the building needs. What **I** need should be your concern. I don't want a wall standing there, in the middle of the room. Change that!"

"Yes, Mr. Gatou, I'll see to it." Kakashi couldn't stand the man in front of his desk. He was small, barely reaching up to Kakashi's shoulder, but his hair was enormous. Almost like a second Gatou, standing on top of the other one, and it behaved like an individual being, moving in a nonexistent breeze.

"Immediately, Mr. Hatake! I'm used to having things done immediately."

"Yes, Mr. Gatou, I understand. You'll have the new plans next week."

Mr. Gatou's hair bristled, as did Mr. Gatou himself. "Next week doesn't sound like 'immediately' to me, Mr. Hatake!"

"It's Architect speech for 'immediately', Mr. Gatou. See you next week, Mr. Gatou." 'And now leave, _immediately_' was left unsaid, but Kakashi's voice got the point across.

Mr. Gatou couldn't quite have left the building before someone knocked on the door to Kakashi's office. 'If that's this little, unpleasant gnome…' Kakashi growled in his mind.

"Come in!"

The door opened and one of his coworkers came into the bright room, all stainless steel, glass and light. "Kakashi, the new apprentice is here."

"Thanks for letting me know, Tenzou." The other man didn't leave, instead he walked up to him and stood in front of his pristine desk. "Yes, Tenzou?"

"Here, as in 'in front of your office, waiting to come in and get to know you'. Kakashi, we talked about this! Sarutobi wants you to take him under your tutelage."

"Well, I don't want to, and Sarutobi knows that as well. What tutelage do people expect from me, anyway? I'm hardly old enough to be called a 'tutor' at anything!"

The look this gained him was expected by now; it was the same look he always got when he held his little speech. Some of his colleagues knew the speech by heart by now, that's how often Kakashi found himself defending his lonesome life at 'KonohArchitecture' these days.

Tenzou would have none of that. He, as the rest of the staff, knew the speech, knew Kakashi's aversion to anything remotely resembling 'taking responsibility', but this time Sarutobi had been adamant about it.

"There's no way out of it this time, Kakashi. The guy is here, his father is a good friend of-"

"HA, so **that**'s how it is! Someone has friends in high places and I'm the one to suffer from it!" Kakashi gave a mock hurt look and turned back to his work. When Tenzou still didn't vanish – what was he, a tree, rooted to his carpet? – Kakashi groaned. "Fine, send him in. We'll have a talk, I'll say a few words and we won't be seeing him again."

"Tell yourself that…" Tenzou mumbled with a grin and finally left the office, leaving the door wide open for a young man to enter. Kakashi ignored the newcomer, preferring to pretend as if he was working on the plans for Mr. Gatou. The plans he had come to hate with a passion.

The nameless apprentice waited in front of his giant desk, doing nothing except breathing. And waiting, probably, but Kakashi couldn't care less. Though the breathing turned out to be somewhat soothing in the otherwise silent office. It gave the room some kind of 'atmosphere', like there was actually someone in it other than the mechanically working white haired architect.

"A wall breakthrough won't work," Kakashi mumbled to himself, turning the blueprints this way and that while thinking about possibilities to make the impossible work. "That's a supporting wall – when I fiddle with it the whole thing will come down."

"Joists."

One word and the crazy idea Kakashi was just coming up with was gone again, out of reach. That's why he hated the thought of having to work with someone else. "Excuse me?"

"Joists. Use some fancy designed ones, and sell it as an ancient temple theme. Greek pillars and the like." The young man's voice sounded even, bored almost, but Kakashi could hear the excitement for the project nonetheless. Quite an interesting feat, sounding bored and excited at the same time…

Interest piqued, Kakashi looked up from the prints, letting his eyes roam over a pair of crumpled jeans, a starched shirt and a hastily tied tie. The man standing in front of his desk looked like Kakashi had when he had first started his working life; uncomfortable with the tie, slightly disheveled clothes, a starched shirt, creaking with every movement and all around unsure of the own appearance.

And the slouch the younger man stood in was almost the same Kakashi himself sported when standing and waiting somewhere.

"And you are…?"

"Shikamaru Nara, the apprentice you were so eager to get to know earlier," the young man answered in his drawl, his eyes never leaving the blueprint on the desk. "Anyway, you could go with a more Christian theme, I think; the whole building seems more like a church than an ancient temple. So you put some gold on the pillars, some ornaments and stuff, and the guy you are building that for will shut his mouth."

Kakashi stared in awe. Not that his face was giving that away, not at all. His features were as unfazed as ever, only a small glint in his eyes could betray his surprise. He looked over the plans again and tried to imagine the look and, even more important, the static of the room, should he really go with the suggestion the young Hara had made.

Looked like it could actually work…

"I'm impressed, Mr. Hara-" – "Nara." – "with how fast you managed to come up with a possible solution to my problem. It needs some calculation with the statics and stuff, but things are finally falling into place." He let his eyes roam over the figure in front of him a second time, this time actually focusing on the whole person rather than his appearance.

Aside from the 'Mama took out the clothes for me to wear' appearance, the young man looked sharp and confident. Kakashi already knew about his readiness of mind from the way he came up with a possible solution for his dilemma and the youngster's eyes looked determined, but didn't hide the nervousness he felt from being in his situation completely, either.

"So, Mr. Hara-" – "Nara!"

Both men watched each other calculatingly, until the Nara grinned. "So that's how it's gonna be from now on, Mr. Hatake? You call me Mr. Hara and ignore what I have to say?"

"Not exactly, Mr. Nara. First, I want to apologize for having been rude earlier, but I need you to know one thing from the beginning: It's not your place to criticize me, not until you've proven your worth. But now let's talk about why you are here and why everyone and their mother is on my case about taking an apprentice."

They talked for the rest of the afternoon, the Nara explaining why he wanted to be an architect and Kakashi explaining why he already was and why he was so opposed to take an apprentice.

Sometime in the early evening they came to a conclusion. The Nara would return two days later with a fully planned building, blueprints, cost estimate and everything (he _was_ supposed to be a genius, after all) and would present it to Kakashi and their boss. If Sarutobi would like what was presented, the young man would get the job.

"What's with you? Won't you have to like my project, too?" the Nara asked curiously.

"Not to shock you or anything, but I doubt I'll be heavily impressed with what you come up with. I've seen the strangest projects, even built some of them. For me it's not about being impressed or not, it's about how you go about it." And Kakashi was sure the young man would get the job anyway; the last name had rung some bells in his head and he had finally remembered where he had heard the name 'Nara'. Shikamaru had to be the prodigy Asuma, Sarutobi's son, had nagged him about.

The boss' son was a teacher at a private school for the gifted (not like in Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, though; or at least Kakashi hoped it wasn't…) and he'd told the grey haired architect about one of his students. "Razor sharp mind," he'd said. "Genius, smart, unbeatable at Shogi," he'd added. Kakashi hadn't been all that much impressed, Asuma tended to held all his students in the highest of regards.

A challenging glint glowed in the younger man's eyes when he bid his farewell. He'd already realized Kakashi didn't think much of him, but there was more to the Nara than his teacher's recommendation and the link he had with the Sarutobi name.

What he should come up with didn't only impress old man Sarutobi, it impressed Kakashi as well. He never told anyone, but that day, Kakashi fell in love. With a building someone had sketched on a piece of paper.

* * *

The sound of steps coming towards him dragged Kakashi out of his memories, a small smile still stretching his lips. There was more to Shikamaru than met the eye, more than the lazy bum he seemed to be.

Oh, he _was_ lazy! Their shared apartment was testament to that, as was the fact Kakashi wasn't wearing any underwear, again, but he was a genius, too. Genius, prodigy, one of the best architects of the world, great baker, passionate lover. But in the first place, Shikamaru Nara was _his_.

And he was wearing an apron when he reached the door to the bedroom Kakashi stood in.

"Hey Kakashi! I thought I heard someone, so it was you after all."

Kakashi only stared, horror in his eyes, face pale. "You are wearing an apron…"

Shikamaru threw him a knowing look and a leer played over his handsome features. "I am."

"You know what I dreamed about last night? The reason we both only got, like, four hours of sleep?"

"I do."

"Then please tell me this: Why are you making me live through my worst nightmare?!"

"It isn't a nightmare when the apron is the only thing I'm wearing, is it?"

Two voices inside of Kakashi's head had an answer to that. One, the more niggling one, pointed out Shikamaru probably didn't have any other, clean clothes to wear while the second voice, sounding more like Kakashi himself did, pointed out that even the apron was too much to wear right now.

"Gnah!", Kakashi said, mouth dropping open.

Shikamaru grinned and strode over to his lover, his hands behind his back. When he reached Kakashi, his hands came forward, the ties of the apron undone. "Better than your dream? See, no breasts!"

Before Kakashi could 'gnah' again he found his lips sealed by Shikamaru's mouth and a certain tightness in his pants told them both that yes, this was better than Kakashi's dream. And yes, it was very convenient for aprons to leave the backside free of any interfering layers of fabric, a fact Kakashi made sure they both gained the most pleasure from.

* * *

An almost embarrassingly short time later Shikamaru left the fogged bathroom (door open and lights still on) and returned to the kitchen, this time wearing a pair of sweat pants and a hair tie holding his wet hair back while Kakashi stayed in the bedroom, spent and sated, fiddling with the fabric of Shikamaru's apron, now adorned by a wet spot on the inside.

Short it may have been, but by no means lacking in passion.

"Kakashi, wash up, dinner's ready in a few!" Shikamaru called from the kitchen and the domesticity of the scene was almost overwhelming. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm right there!" he called back, already getting up to take a quick shower.

When he finally reached the kitchen Shikamaru had already set the table and helped himself to a serving of what looked like potatoes with… _something_. "Ah, we're having… ehm, help me please?"

"It's edible, okay? So shut up, sit down and eat! It's healthy and its name isn't really pronounceable."

"Give it a try then?"

"_Möhren untereinander_."

"Wow, that sounds…" 'awful', Kakashi thought. "interesting," he said. "Almost like Naruto mousse. The color, you know?"

"Don't diss the dish! At least give it a try, it's one of my Gran's recipes, so honor it."

And Kakashi did. Honor the recipe, that is, until the strange, orange 'mass' _globbed_ on his plate. "Can I honor the recipe without actually tasting the food?" A Look (with a capital L) was all it took for him to take the spoon and give it a try, if only to placate his lover. He needed him in a good mood, after all; there still was a chance for round two on the kitchen table!

Tasting the unpronounceable dish proved to be quite a surprise. "Hmmm! That's good!" Kakashi groaned, taking a second mouthful. "You never cease to surprise me, Shika!", Kakashi mumbled around his spoon, munching away happily.

"So, what's happening in the office while I'm on leave?" Shikamaru had taken a few days off, just to relax and catch up with friends and family. Hence the new recipe he had brought with him when he came back from his Gran's.

"Oh, quite fine," Kakashi answered. After all, Shikamaru didn't need to know about the hectic the older man was causing in the office, with one of his very private projects nonetheless. "But I need a favor to ask from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to one of my projects next weekend. I'd do it myself, but I have another important meeting and, like they say, you can't dance on two weddings at once, right?"

Shikamaru positively glared, but nodded nonetheless. "Whatever. Just give me the details and I'll do it. It's not that Gatou guy again, is it?" The man had been quite impressed with what Shikamaru and Kakashi had come up with back when the Nara had started his career at KonohArchitecture.

"No, it isn't. Actually, I haven't heard of him ever since you told him to burn all bridges, preferably with him sitting on one of them." A scene Kakashi still thought often about, always with an accompanying grin – a pissed off Shikamaru was too funny not to grin. "Rumor has it he was decapitated, one of his men told the advocacy about some rather shady deals."

"Oh, really? Now that's a surprise!" It was anything but, and Shikamaru's smirk clearly stated what he thought of the dubious business man. While he still was somewhat thankful for the opportunity to work with Kakashi (and ultimately live with him as well), he still disliked the man for his impatience and his bossy attitude.

"So, what do you want me to do, then? Look over the plans, scream at the foreman?"

"Not really; just an inspection of the progress, meeting the client. It's more of a formal 'welcome, this is your building, I hope you like it' kind of meeting. That's why, ehrm, I'd like you to wear a nice suit? For me?" Kicked puppy eyes mode on.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the sight and groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

And Kakashi did, as soon as they were done with their dinner.

Wet noises, rubbing, droplets running down glistening skin – usually Kakashi really liked those things, even more so in the kitchen. But he preferred it without the dirty dishes and his hands covered in soap buds and the remains of their food.

"You could at least dry the dishes!" Kakashi griped sullenly, but was only answered by laughter.

"And you could do your fancy suit meeting yourself!"

* * *

When Shikamaru reached the building site he was surprised at what he saw. The building in front of him seemed strangely familiar, like he was supposed to know it by heart, but couldn't quite grasp it. The wooden structure emanated a warm feeling of familiarity and _significance_.

The church stood in the middle of a nice meadow, fences enclosing the building site and an area behind the building, hidden from sight by a big scaffold. Trees surrounded three sides of the clearing, the fourth being where Shikamaru stood, still lost in thought.

"Where have I seen you before?" he asked the church, but got no answer to that.

Instead a bald man came up to him, waving his hand in greeting. "Mr. Nara? Pleasure to meet you, my name is Chiriku, I'm your appointment."

"Thank you, Mr. Chiriku, pleasure's all mine." Chiriku reached his side and took his hand in a firm grip, shaking it.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" he asked out of nowhere, pointing this way and that while he dragged Shikamaru behind. Before he could get a better look on the building he thought he was supposed to be inspecting, he already found himself standing in the first floor of the bell tower, surrounded by busy workers wearing overalls and masks.

There were the typical noises – hammering, drills, a buzz saw, everything you needed to build a house made of wood. The wooden walls of the church helped muffling the noise down to a tolerable level, giving it a somewhat dull quality, but Shikamaru soon ignored it.

What he couldn't ignore was the feeling he was supposed to know the church, though. That was ridiculous, it was just being built! And weren't all churches the same, anyway?

"So, Mr. Chiriku, Mr. Hatake asked me to meet up with you so I could show you around, but, and that's a really embarrassing thing to admit, I don't know what to show you. You see, this is Kakash- excuse me, this is my colleague's project and he couldn't find the blueprints in time for me to prepare accordingly." A fact Shikamaru was quite angry about. "So we'll just have to wing it."

"That's not a problem, Mr. Nara, it really isn't. I'm quite familiar with this beautiful church myself, and I'm sure you'll find your way around easy enough once the time comes."

Just as he was about to ask what time was supposed to come, Mr. Chiriku had continued on into the nave. Like the rest of the building everything was surrounded by an air of improvisation, but neatly done and, surprisingly, clean. Shikamaru had expected dirt and saw dust, tools lying around and sweaty workers cursing the stubbornness of the materials they had to get in shape, had thought he'd see the sources of the building noises here, but he and Mr. Chiriku were the only people around. No dust, no tools, no sweat, no workers; just benches, altar and light.

A lot of light, actually, falling through the simple windows and bathing the room in golden sunlight.

The woodwork surrounding them was done beautifully; skillful hands had worked on the benches and the walls. The altar in the east end of the building was a masterpiece, too, something a carpenter out there could be really proud of.

Completely made of dark cherrywood, the ornaments were carved by an artist, someone who knew his way around sharp knives and high-quality materials. All that were lacking were…

"Where are the crosses?" Shikamaru asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The crosses! Jesus, cherubs, crown of thorns?"

"Oh, they aren't needed here." Shikamaru only stared until Mr. Chiriku elaborated. "This church isn't a church in the usual sense. Or, rather, it actually IS a church in the usual sense: A place to find yourself, to meditate, to live and love. Only without the crucifix and the dogmata."

"I don't think I understand…" A church without Jesus, without God. Satanic much? His thoughts must have been painfully obvious, because the bald man threw his head back with an amused bark of laughter.

"Nothing of the sorts, Mr. Nara. This place is as godly as it gets, just without the Catholic interference." Not that it would make things clearer for Shikamaru…

"This building isn't in any way associated with the Church as an institution. This place is about living his life, his love the way one sees fit, that's what I'm talking about. But the institution we know as the Church, they tend to see things differently, as does the government of this state. This building, this 'church' is supposed to be a refuge from that. Like I said: A place to live and love."

"Thanks for explaining it to me, Mr. Chiriku." Shikamaru could see the point the other man had made, and it made him a little sad to think about what the church forbade him to do, just because he had fallen in love with another man instead of a woman.

A memory of Kakashi's face, up in the sky (or at least that's what it looked like from his position on his knees, in front of the tall man) crossed his mind, how it lit up first in surprise, then in understanding. How Shikamaru hadn't said a word, couldn't say a word, but was understood anyway, how Kakashi dragged him up into a long kiss. Then the cheering of their colleagues at 'KonohArchitecture', the occasional wolf whistle, courtesy to Kiba, and Naruto jumping in the air and bumping his head against the ceiling lamp.

The most prominent thing in his memories was a single breathy syllable, though. "Yes."

"Mr. Nara, would you follow me please?" Shikamaru looked up and searched for the man who was calling him. The other man stood in front of the altar, skimming through some papers on the dark red surface. "I'd like you to have a look at those, if you don't mind."

Stepping up to the man he bent forward and was struck by lightning. "Those are… But how… How did you…? And this-" Those were his-

"Is there a problem, Mr. Nara?" Mr. Chiriku's voice was all innocence.

"These plans… They are- When I first started at- I was the one who… How did you get these?" he finally asked, his eyes almost falling out of his skull.

Shikamaru was far gone by now. His brain came up with a thousand and one possibilities as to why Mr. Chiriku had the blueprints of the building he had 'built' seven years back in time, when Kakashi had asked him to design something to impress Sarutobi before he could become his apprentice.

It was his church, he could see it now, and felt embarrassed he hadn't realized earlier. The arched windows, the wooden structure, the oval bell tower. What else had he missed?

The audience they had by now, for example. And the fact Mr. Chiriku was now standing on the other side of the altar, his hands folded in front of him and a gentle smile on his lips.

"Mr. Chiriku?"

"Shhh. Turn around, please."

And Shikamaru did, eyes going wide when he finally noticed the people filling the benches. Gone were the overalls, gone were the masks, replaced by suits, dresses, necklaces and ties. Gone were the construction noises, too. An organ was playing in their stead, and now the audience got up, too, turning around and facing the entrance.

A white line appeared where the double doors met, slowly opening wider. A silhouette stood in the growing gap between the doors, but Shikamaru wasn't able to say who it was, the incoming light blinding him. He had a pretty good idea, though, and tears started stinging in his eyes, blurring his sight further.

When the doors met the walls with a dull thud, the organ played another tune, world-famous and cliché, and way too much for Shikamaru to bear. One silhouette became two and finally a tall man in a pristine, white tux emerged from the doorway, a second man by his side.

The spiky ponytail immediately gave his identity away, Shikamaru's own hairdo being the exact spit image of the one adorning his father's head.

Shikaku Nara walked down the aisle, dressed in a formal, dark suit, next to him Kakashi Hatake, the man his own son had asked to marry him. Never had Shikaku been as proud as in this moment, and he had to blink furiously to fight back the tears he was about to spill at the sight of his son standing in front of the altar, with quivering shoulders and wet trails down his cheeks.

Next to Shikaku, Kakashi fought a similar war, but had long lost the fight against the tears. He only hoped Shikamaru wouldn't be able to see them…

The two men reached the altar just in time, it seemed. With every step Kakashi leant more onto Shikaku, as if his own legs refused to carry him any further. His knees were shaking, as was his breath, and yet he held his head high and his eyes focused on his soon to be husband. The most beautiful man right now, quivering with nerves and surprise, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes leaking profusely.

Oh, his eyes! Wide, almost impossibly so, glistening with tears of joy, the brown irises warm and shining, like sunlight in spring, shy like the deer he was named after, soft like a bath in melted chocolate.

After an eternity his father stood in front of Shikamaru, smiling at him and gripping his shoulder in a firm grip. "I love you, my son. And I am so very, very proud of you!"

Shikamaru tried to answer, but he couldn't get his throat to make the noises, couldn't make his lungs to cooperate. All he could do was turn around to face the man in white. Again he tried to speak, but to no avail.

He had difficulties seeing Kakashi through both the veil made of his heavily watering eyes, and the veil Kakashi wore, subtly designed in a way that made it seem manly. Who knew such a thing was even possible?

Eventually Mr. Chiriku nodded and the audience sank down onto the benches; at the same time the organ stopped playing.

"My dear friends, thank you all for coming!" The priest said a lot of things after that, but they all were lost on Shikamaru and Kakashi. They only had eyes for each other, ears for their breathing, shaky and interrupted by heavy gulps every few seconds.

"This building was built in a few days," Shikamaru heard the man behind the altar. "but the bond we will forge today, this bond is for eternity."

Groom and groom had their fingers laced, holding each other's gaze the entire time, until they both felt a tug at the elbows.

"Mr. Nara, Mr. Hatake? We're now getting to the final part," Mr. Chiriku hinted smiling, understanding speaking from his eyes. The wedding pair nodded and eventually turned to face the priest.

"You all know the words, what they mean, what they symbolize. But I won't declare you man and wife. Or rather man and man. I want you both to do it yourselves. One half planned the church, the other half built it. One half proposed, the other half fulfills it. You don't need anyone to do this for you – so please, do it yourselves."

Kakashi's words sounded confident and sure when he addressed Shikamaru, despite the tremble in his voice. "Shika. Today, four years ago, you said nothing and asked me that way if I would marry you, would it be possible one day. It still isn't possible, not where we live, but I can't wait another day. You are lazy and you don't do any chores, you are chaos itself and full of flaws. The worst of them being your personality. It didn't take long for it to convince me of your talents, and not much more time passed by until you convinced me to make use of some other talents of yours; talents not exactly appropriate to bring up in a church.

"And on top of that, you convinced me it was safe to give my heart to you. You lied. It isn't safe at all! Whenever you are not around I'm shaking with fear. The fear of losing you. You take my heart with you, Shika, wherever you go. I want you to know that. I _need_ you to know that.

"I can't be without you anymore, I _refuse_ to be without you. So, please, say once again that you want to marry me, Shika, say it in front of all our friends, our colleagues, say it in front of God."

"Oh, Kakashi, I want to marry you!" Shikamaru sobbed, tears now rolling freely.

"Shikamaru, you may want to ask something, too?" Mr. Chiriku prompted with a wink.

"I love you, Kakashi. I- I love you!" It was all Shikamaru could say. Words weren't enough anymore, not now, not with Kakashi right in front of him, in _his_ church, the reason they were together in the first place.

Without waiting for the priest to say something else Shikamaru grabbed the tulle veil and lifted it from Kakashi's face, revealing pale skin, thin lips and glistening cheeks. Dark grey eyes were red and puffy, wet and clouded with tears, but the smile hidden in them shone as bright as the sun.

They moved at the same time, loosing the grip on each other's hands and burying them in their hair instead. With a barely audible click teeth clinked together as their lips met in a long, loving kiss.

All that had been left unsaid in Shikamaru's short statement he poured into the kiss, the love, the wish to spend their life together, the hopes, the fears, himself.

And Kakashi answered in kind.

* * *

The kiss hadn't ended for quite some time, both men too far gone to care for the people in church, cheering and clapping for them; they even ignored the discreetly coughing Mr. Chiriku.

Eventually their lips separated and hooded eyes opened again, searching out each other. "Love you," Kakashi mouthed and then tugged Shikamaru along with him, leaving the church through the middle way between the benches, stepping out into the glaring sunlight.

The scaffold was gone now, revealing an improvised patio with…

"Not only did you build my church, you even built me a gazebo?" Shikamaru was stunned at the sight, standing in the entrance to the wooden church, his eyes wide. "Kakashi, you are incredible!"

"That's exactly what you said after the first time we-"

"End that sentence and I'll end our marriage right now; Mr. Chiriku is still there, I'm sure he could manage something!"

"I was about to say 'designed something together'!" Kakashi sulked and ignored the doubting look he received from his husband. "Anyway, can I have this dance?"

And sure enough music sounded from hidden speakers, playing a slow waltz for the 'groomal' couple to dance. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he gripped Kakashi's hand and led him to the free space surrounded by tables and chairs.

"I'll lead, just so you know."

"How come?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"You're wearing the veil. That makes me the man in this marriage. In every aspect, you hear me?"

"I sure do!" There was a smile in Kakashi's voice as wide as his tuxedo was white. He knew what Shikamaru was hinting at, and it always paid off to follow the lazy man's lead, should he decide to act on it.

But that was for later, now Kakashi molded his body against Shikamaru's, falling into the motions of the slow dance, following the younger man's steps. His hand resting on his husband's shoulder shook with Shikamaru's trembling, sobs still coming from him.

"I still can't believe you did all that, Kakashi," he whispered, looking the few centimeters up that divided their heights.

With the first lines of "_When I need you_" they started their dance and were once again lost to the world around them, Kakashi mouthing the lyrics with closed eyes.

"~When I need you, I just close my eyes and I feel you…~"

Despite being the leading partner in the dance, Shikamaru pressed the side of his face against Kakashi's neck, burying his watering eyes in his shoulder and rocking to the beat, listening to his lover's breathed words. This was perfection.

When the song was over and all guests had found a free chair, the fun part of the reception could finally start, with their friends holding speeches – some more boring than others – and a lot of presents and congratulations.

* * *

After hours of celebrating the newlywed bid their farewell, leaving 'their' church for their friends to end the party; probably some time in the early morning hours of the next day. They wouldn't be there to see it.

Instead, Kakashi found himself being carried bridal style across the threshold, held tightly in Shikamaru's arms. "You can't imagine how long I wanted to do this," the brunet said with a shy smile on his lips, setting his husband down in their entrance hall.

"You could have asked, you know? I would've let you carry me around all day long," Kakashi assured, pulling Shikamaru in a tight embrace. "Like, to the bedroom. Like, now. It's our wedding night, after all! And you can't imagine how long I wanted to do this!"

They shared an amused look before Shikamaru took Kakashi for his word and hauled him up again, this time throwing him over his shoulder, his behind secured on his shoulder.

"The sight down here is quite enjoyable," Kakashi grinned, but was silenced by a slap across his ass.

"Bite me!" Shikamaru snarled, making his way to the bedroom. A yelp announced their arrival at their destination when Kakashi actually bit him.

"That was even more enjoyable!"

There were more enjoyable things to do and Shikamaru was determined to take his 'bride's virginity sooner rather than later. Not that Kakashi was a virgin in any way, but it was his first time as a "virgin" bride (and his last time, if Shikamaru had any say in it) and the groom wanted to make it count.

Kakashi was being lowered onto the bed sheets cautiously and splayed all his limbs as far away as he could, taking in almost all the space on the mattress. "Come, lie down with me, babe," he cooed, arching his back on the silken sheets – specifically bought for this single purpose – and purring like a wild cat.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, looking down on Kakashi sprawled out, then taking a step forward, his knees knocking against the bed in between Kakashi's spread knees. "I wonder where I'll fit," he mused, sinking lower and lower until he finally lay on top of the grey haired man, covering his body from chest to groin with the taller man's legs around his waist, dragging him even closer.

"That's exactly where you fit," Kakashi murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Shikamaru's ear shell and causing goose bumps to break out all over Shikamaru's pleasurable shuddering body. "That's where you belong."

It felt home for Shikamaru, he felt safe and warm on Kakashi and he knew the other felt the same with his calming weight pressing down on him.

But it wasn't solely calming, not in the mood they were in. Kakashi wiggled beneath him, tilting his hips upwards and against Shikamaru's pelvis, at the same time his legs around the other's body tightened and increased the pressure further.

The grey haired man threw his head backwards, pushing it into the mattress and baring his neck to the other male, waiting for him to claim him. 'Consummate their marriage', like Shikaku had put it earlier when he had brought the couple home.

"Shika, can we please get rid of the clothing?" he asked impatiently. He felt constricted with the heavy fabric of the tuxedo clamping at his body and limiting his movements; he wanted it gone for good, wanted to feel Shikamaru's warm, smooth skin pushed up against his.

Shikamaru shared the wish and fought against the hold Kakashi had over him. "You know, I'll need some room to get naked," he stated.

"But it's more fun doing it this way!" Was that a whine he had heard in his voice? Kakashi didn't really give a second thought, though, because Shikamaru had chosen that moment to smirk while he started to pull his arms out of the sleeves of his suit jacket.

"As you wish, darling!" He knew Kakashi hated that nickname, even more so after the dream that had prevented him from getting an erection up for the first time in his life. Right now, with Shikamaru pressing up against his groin and wriggling out of his suit, he obviously didn't have those problems. At all.

"You seem eager, Kakashi!"

"You seem slow, Shikamaru!" Kakashi growled, brought his hands up and fiddled with the other man's shirt until he had wiggled his fingers into the button border. Tensing muscles, protesting fabric, a ripping sound and buttons went flying, clinking when they hit the walls or landed on the floor.

"I liked that shirt!" – "'t was mine." – "That's why I liked it so much!" – "You can take a new one. Nude. Now." – "You are so elaborate when you're horny, Kakashi!"

That got Shikamaru another growl and a trashing Kakashi beneath him. Despite being pinned down to the bed, the agile man managed to wriggle out of his clothes in record time, soon his bare chest heaved with the heavy breaths he gulped down whenever Shikamaru separated their lips to get out of his clothes, too.

That was more like it and Kakashi made good use of every inch of skin he could reach. His hands stroked over a slender, yet muscular back, Shikamaru always keeping fit, so "not to drag around more weight than he already has to". He felt the muscles shift under olive skin, prominent shoulder blades moving like angel wings with the attempt to get out of the ruined shirt with as little lip time apart as possible.

They were good, they really were. Their skin was touching all of the time, hands roaming, lips sucking, tongues stroking and teeth nibbling while the men stripped down. Soon all the clothing they were wearing was reduced to Kakashi's pants; he couldn't get them off without letting go of his leg embrace around Shikamaru, and he wasn't willing to do so yet.

"'Kashi, you need to…" Shikamaru mumbled against Kakashi's searing hot lips, breath heavy with anticipation.

"No." – "But-" – "No!"

This was so childish! Kakashi's pout was palpable in their kiss, lips turned outward and puckering. "'Kashi babe, please! Your behavior is not becoming of a bride in 'his' wedding night!"

"You're right," the reluctant man lying on his back answered chuckling, "I should be sitting on the bathroom floor and cry my heavily painted eyes out, in fear of your massive manhood."

"You didn't the first time you saw my 'massive manhood'," Shikamaru pointed out.

"My eyes weren't heavily painted and I wasn't a damsel in distress back then."

"You aren't now, either. You're just stubborn. Now off with the clothes or I will be the one sitting in the bathroom, but instead of crying I'll be doing me myself!"

As much as the thought of watching Shikamaru pleasing himself was a turn on, Kakashi rather had him here, on top of him, preferably IN him in the near future, so he finally released his husband from the hold of his legs and let him take care of his pants.

Shikamaru pulled them down slowly, deliciously so, revealing first the tented fabric of Kakashi's boxer briefs, then more and more of his creamy white thighs, fine hairs standing at attention from being teased too much by hands and clothes.

While his hands were working on Kakashi's slacks, Shikamaru's mouth followed the motion down with his mouth, his tongue leaving a shiny trail in its wake, crossing Kakashi's upper body from collarbone to the hem of his boxers, where the younger man stopped in his tracks and rested his chin on the twitching hardness hidden beneath thin cotton.

"You know, I really like the view," the brunet mouthed against the bulge in front of his face, letting his gaze wander from the boxer briefs up his partner's body, caressing flawless, pale skin with his eyes.

"Actually, I do too," Kakashi approved, propped on his elbows and a shiver in his voice when Shikamaru pushed his lips against the damp fabric and blew his hot breath into it. "Shika, I-"

"Shhhh, hon, we'll get to it." His voice was steady, his movements slow and deliberate, but the dilated pupils, almost blackening his golden brown irises completely, betrayed Shikamaru's _need_.

Kakashi, usually the impatient one of the couple, let his head fall back again and surrendered to his newly-wed husband, completely at the other's mercy and enjoying the knowledge he was in good hands.

Quite literally, when Shikamaru's fingers slipped under the hem of Kakashi's white boxer briefs and caressed his growing arousal with soft prods and a warm embrace of the digits. Kakashi sighed.

But not using words didn't mean he didn't show what he wanted; the grey haired man was fluent in body language, and right now his body screamed "Take me!"

As lazy as he was in their daily live, as eager was Shikamaru to follow that order, just not in the pace Kakashi seemed to want. He took his sweet time tasting the delicious body sprawled out under him, for him to lick and suck, bite and nibble. And licking he did, sucking, biting and nibbling, too, until Kakashi was a well chewed pile of needy goo.

When Shikamaru still didn't seem done with him and he was still leaking precum into his briefs, Kakashi grew desperate, rubbing his groin harder against the body covering his again.

"Shika, please!" He downright begged now, but he couldn't care less. This was Shika, _his_ Shika, his _**Shika**_, he wouldn't judge him. But he would be judged, shouldn't they get to the main course soon!

It was all Shikamaru had been waiting for: Kakashi begging for him to DO something. It wasn't power he felt over the other man, no superior complex or the desperate need to be the stronger male, the Alpha, it was pure devotion to the man trembling beneath him.

Well, devotion and the strong urge to make him feel as good, as loved as Shikamaru himself felt around his lover.

"I will, Kakashi. I will, right now," he promised softly, finally freeing the older man from the last article of clothing. The elastic band of Kakashi's boxer briefs whispered down his legs, revealing his leaking erection to the greedy eyes of his lover.

Kakashi always was a sight to behold; even dressed in his washed out shirt and his low riding sweatpants he was mouthwatering; but now, trembling with need, naked, sexy, and at Shikamaru's mercy, he was breathtaking.

As soon as the underwear was gone, Shikamaru slid back on top of Kakashi, once again covering the other's body with his own, their skin touching from head to toe.

It was like lightning struck them when their situation finally sank in. They touched like this for the first time as an (almost) married couple. It wasn't legally binding, but it didn't need to be. "You know you're stuck with me now, right? 'Till death do us apart'!"

"I can't think of a single person I'd rather be stuck with!" Kakashi smiled, their noses touching, they were so close.

"Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere soon." That was a promise Shikamaru was intended to keep for their lifetime.

"Oh, really? I thought you might go down on me now, you know?" Okay, maybe not a lifetime. _Later_ he wouldn't go anywhere…

"You thought, hu? Well, who am I to refuse your wishes, my lovely bride?"

He hadn't quite finished his sentence when Kakashi's hands found a grip in his hair, directing his head down to where the grey haired man wanted his lover's attention the most.

Calling up the smallest bit of resistance, Shikamaru challenged Kakashi to show him where he wanted him to be, where he wanted his mouth to suck, his tongue to lick. Surprisingly enough, Kakashi didn't go straight for his groin; instead he made Shikamaru stop at his navel, giving him the time to push his tongue into the small hollow.

The Hatake knew about his husband's oral fixation, the brunet had an almost frightening obsession about where to put his mouth, as long as Kakashi's body was involved, and by now there wasn't a single spot on his body that had never been licked by the young man. For Kakashi it was heaven and hell all at the same time, him being a rather introverted person when it came to socializing, or even relationships.

Shikamaru had helped him getting through it, and now he was able to let go, like he did right now.

Nara, on the other hand, truly enjoyed the way his lover made him stop every now and then, letting him use his tongue to his own liking, pressing it flat against the warm body wherever he could, licking the salty skin, tasting the clean sweat.

"'Kashi, down!"

And down he went, with a light push of the hand fisted in his disheveled ponytail. An impressive erection filled his line of sight, the tip an aggressive red, shining with precum. A glistening trail of the clear liquid ran down one side and Shikamaru couldn't help himself but licking it up from root to tip, groaning at the taste meeting his tongue.

The thrilling taste, an odd mix between salty, sweet and slightly bitter, soon mingled with the heady scent Kakashi emanated, creating a sensation that was at least addicting, if not vital for Shikamaru.

He needed more of it, one lick wasn't enough, never enough. The Nara opened his mouth and stretched his lips over the girth of Kakashi's cock, the mushroom head soon filling his mouth and oozing onto his tongue.

Both men moaned at the same time, one muffled by his mouthful of cock, the other one unhindered and unreserved. "Oh. GOD! Shika-!"

He didn't need more encouragement than that, relaxed his throat muscles and pushed down on the dick invading his mouth. The position sure wasn't the most comfortable for what he tried to do and soon Kakashi's erection reached the back of Shikamaru's throat, so the Nara put his tongue to good use and let it flutter around the shaft or pressed it flat against the glans, bobbing his head up and down.

It drove Kakashi crazy; the wet heat sucking on his cock, while Shikamaru's hair, falling loose from the hair band, tickled his thighs, and Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. "Enough!" he gasped, nearly shoving Shikamaru off his sensitive cock.

"Too much, too soon," he explained with a blush that had nothing to do with embarrassment and everything with praise. "I want you."

Three words, so simple and yet so much more than they said.

Shikamaru sat back and watched Kakashi pant, slowly regaining his breath and working on getting his heart to stop beating a mile a minute. "I want you to do something," he finally said, bending to his right to reach the bedside table. Rummaging through the drawer he soon bent back over his lover and put a tube in his hand; Kakashi didn't have to guess what it was.

"Preparing you? I want you to do it yourself…" It was a kinky thing to wish for, even more so in their 'virgin' wedding night, but right now Shikamaru couldn't think of a thing he wanted to see more than Kakashi preparing himself for the Nara, opening up in every way possible and letting Shikamaru see it all.

Kakashi simply nodded, opening the lube with a loud snap. The clear liquid oozed out of the opening, covering Kakashi's fingers in a heartbeat and another snap signaled he had enough to begin his work.

He scooted up on the mattress, spreading his legs further for his lover to get a good look at what he wished to see. A pink, puckered hole almost winked in between two white, firm globes, promising good times.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" the grey haired man asked with sincere curiosity. They were sailing uncharted waters here, even after over seven years of being in a relationship.

"Yes." That was all Shikamaru could press out, his eyes focused on every movement his lover made, every shift in muscle and skin the man let him see.

"Good…" And with that the greased hand sank down between Kakashi's thighs, passing the hard erection without a second thought and finally reached its destination. A probing middle finger massaged the tightly closed muscle, loosening it with skilled ease.

There was no need to rush, they had the whole night to waste. The digit drew slow, deliberate circles around the small opening, sometimes nudging, sometimes even sinking it in for a second before Kakashi retreated his hand again, getting his fingers lubed up again.

Shikamaru, still enthralled by what he saw, sat there motionless, not even blinking so he wouldn't miss a single second of the spectacle. Only a twitch in his fingers or a low creaking of his tightly shut jaw told Kakashi he was still with a breathing man and not with a puppet.

But as soon as he brought his finger back to where he wanted to feel Shikamaru, and finally pushed it in to the first knuckle, all thoughts about jaws and their creaking was done.

It had been a long time since Shikamaru had wanted to top him, the brunet usually being the one letting Kakashi do the work, but every now and then they switched. It made their relationship all the more fulfilling, but Kakashi needed more time for prep work because of that, too. Not that he minded, not when the finger slowly pushing in deeper made him feel so good.

Soon one finger wasn't enough anymore, the sensation of being filled toned down to the mere knowledge there was something entering him. Something small, and he needed to get ready for more.

A second digit pressed up next to the first one, entering Kakashi when he pushed his middle finger in deeper. Now he had his middle finger and his pointing finger in him and started scissoring them; he'd totally forgotten about the observant, brown irises not missing a single one of his expressions, the equally observant ears drinking in every little sound that fell from the grey haired man's lips.

Kakashi snapped his eyes open when he felt soft touches around his most secret area, fingers that weren't his own touching him where he had entered his own body.

"Sorry, love, needed to touch you," Shikamaru apologized lowly, crawling closer to the man who'd still buried his fingers in his own sphincter. Buried in there for him.

An open mouthed kiss sealed Kakashi's lowly panting mouth, sharing their breath. All the while Shikamaru whispered encouraging words, telling Kakashi how hot he looked, open for him and not hiding anything.

Smiling lips answered Shikamaru's praises before he found the words he was looking for. "Shika, I-… I'm ready for you."

"You sure?" It wouldn't do to rush things; even less so when the act of preparing was as appealing as it was right now.

"Yes, I am." Confident words, spoken in a confident tone, and Shikamaru couldn't wish for more.

"Okay then, 'Kashi." There was no need for any more words, there really wasn't. They were beyond words, had reached a level where they could talk with their bodies, with gestures, with glances and touches.

Shikamaru scooted up to Kakashi, between his knees until the older man's thighs came to rest on Shikamaru's bent legs. Then he bent forward and brought their faces close once more, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

His own erection pressed against Kakashi's, both rubbing in between their bodies, and it made the men tremble in anticipation. When their kiss ended, the sinful friction between them ended as well and Shikamaru pulled his hips back, lining his erection up to Kakashi's opening.

Still neither of them said anything, all talking was done through the cautious nudging of Shikamaru's tip against Kakashi's hole and through their eyes. An intent look from Shikamaru asked for permission, granted with a nod, an almost shy movement of the grey haired head, and the Nara pressed forwards.

His cock slipped in between slick cheeks, heading straight for the prepared muscle until it pressed up against the resistance, breaching it with ease as Kakashi relaxed. No word was said, not a single syllable muttered under their breath until the tip had fully entered the older male.

"Yessssss-" Shikamaru hissed, his lover's body a tight fit surrounding him, clenching around his intruding flesh.

Kakashi wasn't quite as reserved when the man of his dreams entered him, his blunt tip pushing through his loosened muscle and making his eyes snap open; then he pushed in further, soon halfway sheathed and still going. "God! Shika!"

Torn between pulling Shikamaru close so that he could feel him completely and dragging out the sensation of slowly getting filled, Kakashi threw his head back into the cushions. His hips rotated on their own account, making Shikamaru's cock massage his backside from the inside in every angle possible, and some of them probably impossible. It made him see stars.

Stars he named immediately, romantic names like "Fuck, yeah!" and "Oh my God, Shika!" and everything in between. And still Shikamaru was slowly sinking into him. It wasn't a matter of size or length with Shika, it never had been. The man was good at slow, good at lazy; slow, but thorough, lazy, but genius. It was Shikamaru's personality in all its glory, the man had sex – _made love_ – like he lived – perfect.

Shikamaru lived through his own definition of perfect right now. Not only was Kakashi _tight_, and deliciously so, he didn't hide what he felt when they were alone at all; every single face of bliss Kakashi made was for Shikamaru to see, no walls were between them, no restraints, no reserves.

And Kakashi was beautiful! Lying beneath him, his body accepting his intrusion, almost dragging him deeper into the blissful heat, while his soul invited him in at the same time. Not once had their eyes lost the gaze of their match, neither could close their eyes against the emotional overload being on display.

Even after taking his sweet time (and sweet it had been!) entering Kakashi, Shikamaru found himself fully inside his lover eventually, all movement coming to a halt. The world stopped around them, ceased to exist altogether. Until:

"I can feel you, Shika."

"No shit, Sherlock." The magical moment shattered, reality beating down on them again when both men laughed. Barking laughter shook them out of their romance- and sex-induced stupor, making them realize their situation once again and Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"So, you're gonna move or what?" Retreating hips had to do for an answer, and if that didn't the trick, the same hips snapping forward again sure did.

Kakashi yelped in ecstasy when the former, lazy pace was replaced by the aggressive, powerful rhythm Shikamaru entered him again and again. His aiming accuracy was impeccable, hitting its target almost every time and making Kakashi gasp at the repeated stimulation of his prostate.

"Shi- Ka- Ma- Ru!" he gasped, the name interrupted by sharp snaps into his body.

His lover's head was hovering above him, sweat pouring down his skin in small rivulets and his hair spread around his face like a halo. Kakashi's legs finally gave in to temptation and once again closed around Shikamaru's moving body, hooking behind his pumping ass.

Using the hold he had now on the other man, he tugged his lover close with his legs, securing him pressed up against his ass, his cock deep inside him. "Stay for a while," Kakashi breathed up into Shikamaru's sweaty face. His hands held the hair back from his eyes, so Kakashi could take in the simmering in the brown orbs.

Constricted in his movement, Shikamaru stopped his struggling against his husband's hold and instead leant further down, effectively entering him even deeper, although he only had planned to steal a kiss.

As soon as their lips found each other, Shikamaru was a lost cause. Kakashi's ass clamping down on him, tensing and loosening his sphincter, and the grey haired man's mouth biting his lips in their sensual kiss – it all proved to be too much.

He hadn't seen it coming, hadn't even felt the oncoming orgasm, but with a last tug of Kakashi's teeth on his lips and a last shuddering moan rumbling deep in his chest, Shikamaru found his undoing. Grabbing behind him he unclamped the long legs surrounding his midriff and pushed them further up instead, almost bending Kakashi in half.

The amused look that earned him told Shikamaru Kakashi knew about his state, but the sweat covering Kakashi's own skin, his still very much erect cock and the tightness of his balls betrayed the other man's level of bliss, as well.

"Finale?" Shikamaru gasped, holding his breath for the answer.

"Finale."

And a Grande Finale it was. Instead of the sloooow pace from the beginning or the fast rhythm that had followed their first minutes of lovemaking, Shikamaru now went for a fluent, intense rhythm. Sliding out almost completely, so that only the tip of his cock remained inside the welcoming heat, he paused for a millisecond before he entered again just as smoothly, lube and bodily fluids easing the way.

The thrusts were long and deep, aimed exactly and executed perfectly, two bodies in sync, two souls completing each other. And with each meeting of sweaty thighs against toned stomach, Shikamaru's six-pack pressing against Kakashi's raised legs, they reached one step closer to blissful release.

"I'm gonna cum, 'Kashi," Shikamaru whispered into one ear, his hips never stopping their in and out.

Kakashi knew the question for what it was and nodded. He threw his arms around Shikamaru's neck, almost pulling himself up from the mattress to hang from the other male, he held him that close.

Shikamaru brought one of his hands to Kakashi's glowing erection, gripping it in a firm hold and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Adding a little twist of the hand when he reached the tip he soon had reduced to a moaning pile of utter ecstasy.

"Kam'! Ru! Oh God! Hmmmmmnnggg!" His brain was mush, all coherent thoughts reduced to animalistic instincts. Nothing remained of the eloquent architect, he was all lust and sex right now, with his lover fucking him deep and intensely.

The cock splitting his body and filling him to the brim, stimulating millions of nerve endings and one particularly sensitive gland repeatedly, Kakashi didn't know what to focus on. But who needed focus when there wasn't only your lover's erection fucking you to completion but his skilled hand milking your own cock for what it's worth at the same time?

"Shikamaru, I'm going to come now." It was always like that: The fog clouding his brain would lift for a second, just long enough to let him say those words, before they shut down again, and his conscious thoughts right along with it.

A short, sharp cry announced his orgasm, even before Kakashi's whole body tensed and shivered. One second passed, breathless, without any noise, before another cry, this one longer and accompanied by a low growl, coming from deep within Kakashi's chest. Only then his body exploded, covering his chest in his seed, spurting over and over again.

That was when Shikamaru couldn't hold back any longer, either. Kakashi clenching around him, his face in a mask of bliss, shining like a being from a higher world, the way his name rolled of those lips in broken syllables – he threw caution to the wind and picked up the pace again, now pistoning into the willing, clenching heat. Every thrust forwards was accompanied by a hitched moan of Kakashi, who had come back to his senses, but was still enjoying Shikamaru inside him, despite having cum already.

Shikamaru didn't take long until he reached the edge of his undoing, never slowing his rhythm, even as he jumped from the edge and gave in to the adrenaline rush of the free fall that was sex with Kakashi.

Another cry cut through the air around them, clearly stating Shikamaru had reached Nirvana and was still going on. His balls had drawn up tightly, emptying their white load into Kakashi, his cock pumping it deep into the man's core.

When his body stopped trembling from the intensity of his orgasm, Shikamaru sank down onto Kakashi's chest, uncaring of it being covered in their mingled sweat and the results of Kakashi's own orgasm. It was the result of their love, a part of them being together, so he sank down on it willingly.

Kakashi's chest heaved with heavy breaths, lulling Shikamaru into a state of half sleep with its steady rising and falling and the calming sound of the Hatake's heart beat.

"We need to clean up," Kakashi eventually mumbled when they both had calmed down again. It had taken half an hour for him to make the suggestion.

"'m not holdin' you back," Shikamaru murmured sleepily, not bothering to lift his head from his lover's chest, his mouth being pressed against Kakashi's pectorals and obscuring the words even more.

"Actually, you are."

"Bad luck then, 'm not goin' t'move. Go get a washcloth from the bathroom, I'm staying."

Kakashi wiggled out from under Shikamaru, the other man already half asleep again, and padded over to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged again and approached the bed, slipping under the blankets on his side, not without having to push Shikamaru over from where he lay in the middle of the bed.

"Hey, where's the washcloth I ordered for cleaning purposes?" the lazy man asked, now more awake thanks to the manhandling that had happened only seconds ago.

"I thought, since we're so kinky tonight, that you might, you know, do it yourself." Shikamaru didn't need to look in his lovers face to know he was smirking.

A hand caressing his neck prevented him from getting too worked up about such a ridiculous thing, though, and he soon got up and cleaned himself quickly.

When he came back into the bedroom Kakashi waited for him, lying further in the middle of their king size bed and holding his blankets up invitingly for him to crawl in next to him. A fond smile splayed across Shikamaru's face as he did just that, pushing up to Kakashi's warmth, the taller body spooning him comfortably and providing his head with a comfortable biceps shaped pillow.

"Have a good night, Mr. Nara," Shikamaru mumbled into the arm under his head, content with the world in general and his life in particular.

"Sleep tight, Mr. Hatake," Kakashi answered and nuzzled Shikamaru's brunet mane, now hanging loosely around his face and across the pillows. "Love you."

* * *

_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Naruto, nor any of the associated characters. I just like to play with'em from time to time.

**AN: **Many of you thought me gone for good, hu? Ha, take this! xD It's more like I'm in a lot of stress with uni and family life taking their toll on me, so it's not that easy to get in a writer's mood. But I did with this fic, which is actually a kiriban for Ele over on y!Gal. It only took me four months to write it! .

Anyway, please let me know what you think about the story; it'd mean a lot to me to hear from you! :)


End file.
